I Will Be Here
by Kat Florez
Summary: Song Fic of YOUR WINTER by Sister Hazel


DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The Song Your Winter is property of the group Sister Hazel, I did not make it up and there for take no credit for writing said song.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This is a song fic based on the song YOUR WINTER by Sister Hazel, one of my favorites, I though it fit the whole Draco/Ginny ship. Enjoy!!!  
  
I Will Be Here  
  
"Gray ceiling on the earth, well it lasted for a while, take my thoughts for what they're worth I've been acting like a child......  
  
Draco heard the song coming out of the muggle device he had found, or stolen , depends on how you see it, it was called a CD player, although what the hell it was used for beat the hell out of him, he kind of liked the melody though sort of described the way he felt.  
  
Gray ceiling, Ha! That was a laugh, it even described the weather. It had been pouring for days, no trace of sun, it was as if the sky had swallowed all the light, and never intended on giving it back. And that's exactly how he felt inside, gray, as gray as his merciless eyes, he felt as if all the hope he ever had, had vanished. True, it was his fault for acting like such a git, he never intended on hurting her, its just that they had a secret to keep, he had a reputation to uphold, maybe he HAD acted like a child, calling her names, hurting her, he hadn't meant it really, it was all appearance as usual, all pretend, Draco hiding behind a Malfoy mask. She knew this, or at least he thought she knew.  
  
"Your opinion and what is that? It's just a different point of view....."  
  
She was always telling him what she thought, always trying to figure what his thoughts where, at first he resisted, he had promised never to let anyone take off his mask, but some how she had managed to do it, to lift that mask off, leaving him naked and cold, like an opened book she could read, she was the only one that knew him, the REAL him, the man behind the stone mask, the man that had fears and hopes and dreams, and still after all she knew, after all the understanding she gave him, he had hurt her.  
  
"What else, what else can I do, I said I'm sorry, and I'm sorry...."  
  
He had gone after her that day, making sure no one saw him, he had begged for forgiveness, one of those rare moments, probably the first time he had ever begged, Malfoy's never beg, or so his father told him. He had said he was sorry, but would she listen, no, just like a girl not to listen to anything but her own damn self, she had run away, screaming that he didn't care, but he did, he cared so much it hurt his soul.  
  
"I said I'm sorry but what for? If I hurt you then I hate myself, I don't want to hate myself, don't want to hurt you."  
  
He hated himself for what he had done, for acting so immature, for making her cry, he hated to see her cry, it made his heart bleed, but he didn't know what else to do, he wanted to tell the world about them, wanted to scream it, but they wouldn't understand, if he hurt her now, it was only to prevent her an even larger pain, but still he hated to do it, he didn't want to see her cry.  
  
"Why do you choose you're pain, if you only knew how much I, Love you, Love you.... I won't be your winter, I won't be any ones excuse to cry, we can be forgiven, I will be here..."  
  
It was true, he couldn't be held completely responsible for this situation, it was her fault as well, she knew what she was getting into, right from that first kiss, he had asked if she was sure, he had told her it would be hard, and she had said she didn't care, and now here it was all blowing up just like he had said, but she seemed to forget she had agreed to this, she had known shed get hurt. Maybe she liked being a drama queen, he had seen her do it before with her brothers, crying like a baby just to get her way, but no this was different, he knew she loved him, even thought the words where never said, he loved her too, more than she knew, more then she would ever know, it was to hard to explained it to her, how could he tell her that she owned his heart, how could he give her all that power?  
  
He sat down, taking in the whole song, why hadn't she forgiven him? Maybe she needed time, yes he'd give her time, and she knew where to find him, shed come to him eventually.  
  
"The old picture on the shelf, it's been there for a while, frozen image of ourselves, we where acting like a child, innocent in a trance, a dance that lasted for a while....  
  
Pictures, Ha! they had never taken one, didn't want any evidence, he regretted that now, he would give anything to be staring at a picture of her, or better yet, to have her here hugging him like she used to, smiling, those red curls covering her face, she was innocent , in a way, she still had that childish look about her, yet to him she was a woman, his woman, the love of his life, he'd give anything to hold her close, to dance with her and never let go, why did it have to be like this , why? Why was love so hard?  
  
"You read my eyes just like your diary, o remember, please remember,"  
  
He thought of it again, how did she do it, she always knew what he felt, shed surprise him by saying exactly what was on his mind, it was truly as if his eyes where a piece of parchment, with everything written on them, written in an invisible ink that only she could read.  
  
"Well I'm Not a Beggar but once more if I hurt you then I hate myself I don't want to hate myself , don't want to hurt you.."  
  
No, Draco Malfoy was not one to beg, especially to a girl, but why did he have this sudden urge to run to her, to hug her to tell her he loved her, beg her forgiveness, he had to do something.  
  
Draco got up from his chair, and ran out of the common room, he had no idea where his feet where taking him, he did not care he had to find her, had to tell her, he needed her forgiveness. He ran for what seemed like hours, and finally there she was, standing in the hall leading to the Astronomy Tower staring at a painting.  
  
"Ginny," he said breathlessly "Ginny I..." she cut him off "What now Malfoy? Aren't you afraid some one will hear you calling me by my first name? Doesn't it bother you that some one can find you here talking with a WEASLY??"  
  
She was upset, he could tell, but he didn't care she had to know what he was holding inside, he had to tell her.  
  
"Ginny, no , I don't give a fuck any more, let them find us here, I can't live this lie any longer, its hurting both of us can't you see?" he grabbed her hand, she was crying again.  
  
"I won't be your winter; I won't be anyone's excuse to cry..."  
  
He heard the song in his head, no he would not be her excuse, and he would not let her cry any more.  
  
"Hurting us Malfoy? You don't seem hurt to me, you seemed just fine that day you where insulting me in front of everyone."  
  
"Ginny, I told you, I didn't want any one to know about us, at least not then, I was afraid of what might happen, you know that they wouldn't take this relationship well, you know it. I didn't mean those things; it hurt me to tell you all that, you know that, it was Malfoy, not Draco, talking."  
  
"And which one of your multiple personalities is talking now Malfoy? Which one, cause I don't know who you are any more."  
  
"It's Both Ginny; I am one whole person, no more masks, no more hate, Ginny I....."  
  
He was breaking down, something he had never done, he was shaking, but she had to know  
  
"I ...."  
  
"What is it Malfoy, Draco, what is it? "  
  
"I love you Ginny, forgive me all the hurt I have caused you, please have mercy on me, I love you!!!"  
  
She stood shocked, they had agreed that those words would never be spoken, they didn't exist in his vocabulary, like he said, how can you feel something you've never had, but here he was saying those words to her. She was crying, and hugging him, he was shaking.  
  
"Oh, Draco, I love you too, I love you so much you have no Idea."  
  
"We can be forgiven..."  
  
He tilted her head back so she was looking at him, his eyes had changed, they where no longer hard as stone, she could read them more clearly now, he loved her, he loved her more than life it's self.  
  
He bent his head and kissed her, kissed her with such passion such need, that he thought he might die in that kiss, and if he did he would not mind, he wanted her, wanted to be with her forever.  
  
"Draco, but what if they find us..." she said when she pulled away.  
  
"Let them find us here, I don't care, there will be no more lies, I'll always be here for you love, from this moment till the day I die, I'm yours forever."  
  
She kissed him again, more deeply, wishing it would last forever.  
  
"I will be here......" 


End file.
